A Look Into the Past
by PunkRockBroham
Summary: Finn and Jake stumble upon an old mind reader and Finn gets his mind read. What will be in the Heros head? Something Mathematical! or somethng Wack? With Finn being asleep will Jake give Finn the deets? Read and find out!  With a smidgen of MarcelinexFinn


**UPDATE: Sorry if this wasnt clear but this is a one-shot**

**Hello Lovely Readers! This is my first fan fic and im "SOOOO HAPPY!". If you know where that comes from you get 1 million bonus points. This whole fic is a vague interpretation of what happened in finns past with a tiny bit of finnceline in there, very small though. Uhh please review and normally this is the part where first time fan fictors(word?) say how bad there first fic is but im feeling exited and confindent about mine. I think its pretty good. Because of how my school runs I havent had an english class in about a year so my grammar probabalys not the best but I try. Without a further adu lets get into the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Look Into The Past<strong>

Finn was adventuring with Jake one day when they stumbled upon a humble old lady sitting outside of her tent.

The old lady said, "Hello there Finn and Jake."

"Whoa lady, How do you know our names?" Jake barked.

"I'm a mind reader." She said with a wicked smile. "Would you like to have your mind read?"

Finn whispered to Jake, "I don't like the look of this hag you wanna bail?"

Jake thought for a moment, "Let's just try it and see what happens."

"But why do you want to get your mind read? Don't you already know what's in your head?"

"Just trust me dude it's gonna be radical."

The old lady started to laugh, Finn yelled "What are you laughing at you old hag!"

"Ohoho don't mind me please come into my tent."

Both Finn and Jake walked into the tent, "Alright Finn your first, in order to go deep into someones mind I must put you in an unconscious state."

"What? No way man!"

"Dude Ill protect you if something goes wrong trust your brudah on this."

"Fine." Finn said a little worried.

"Alright Finn close your eyes." The old lady got up and put some magic powder over Finns head,Finn was fast asleep. "Heh I know why you came in here Jake. You wanted to see if I could find out how Finn got here in the first place, why he's the last human."

"How did you..."

"Mind reader remember."

"Oh yeah."

"Come here Jake look into my crystal ball."

"Wait how can you tell how he got here by reading his mind?"

"Reading a person's mind doesn't just mean finding out what there thinking at that moment. There's alot more too it then that."

"How so?"

"Well its kind of hard to explain. Ill try to simplify as much as I can. Advanced mind readers can read memories which I am one. They can only do it if the person they're trying to read the memories from is asleep."

"Why?"

"Well metaphorically speaking, when your awake your memories are locked up tight, but when your asleep however the memories break free and are all over the place."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"The only problem is I can only see the memories in the way they view it, so sometimes its hard to interpret what happened."

"So it's in their perspective?"

"Precisely,here look into the crystal ball now, I'll show you all of Finns memories."

Inside the crystal ball a cloudy substance starting spinning inside. When it started to slow down Jake saw their home.

"Hey there's when me and Finn found the treehouse, those were good days man. Hey are these in any particular order?"

"Yes the memorys you see now are Finns favorite, after that they will go from his newest to his earliest memories."

"Hey there's a lot of memories with Marceline...when did she kiss Finn!"

"He seems very fond of the vampire girl doesn't he?"

"I guess so...Wait I'm still confused how your gonna find out about Finns past if he doesn't have any memories of it."

"He might not remember them but there in there. The brain is a very powerful thing most people don't use it to their full potential,it just takes some probing and you can find out anyones life story."

"Huh...Oh look this happened today..."

Marceline was bent over while Jake was telling a really lame joke. Finn was looking at her uhh... assets. "...Orange you glad I didnt say Banana!"

"Heh that was a really bombastic joke, Jake." Finn said, half heartedly.

"That was a joke?" Marceline said standing up now. Finn quickly averted his eyes.

"Aww man! Finn was more interested in Marceline's booty than my joke."

"Heh I'll try to speed this up." The memories were going by really fast,there were memories of monster fighting, princess saving, high score getting. Finns whole life was flashing before Jakes eyes. Before he knew it they were at the memory where Jakes mom first found Finn.

"Oh man this is when momma found Finn covered in his own boom boom. Momma...". A tear started to form in Jakes eye. He quickly wiped it away with his arm. Jake still felt bad for what happened to her.

"You know it wasnt your fault Jake, She would of wanted it to happen that way."

"Get out of my head!"

"Sorry...I'm gonna skip ahead to his very first memory so it's in order." Jake looked really close into the crystal ball and saw two humans staring at him through the crystal ball.

"What should we name him?"

"How about max?"

"That's perfect."

"Hey there max! I'm your daddy." The one human said almost tearing up.

"Wait, so max is supposed to be Finn?"

"Yup that was the name given to him before you guys decided to name him Finn. Here let's fast forward a little bit." The crystal ball started to flick the memories quickly and stopped at a white image.

"What are we looking at here?" Jake said.

"The ceiling."

"Why are we looking at the ceiling?"

"The ceilings not impotant it's the voices."

Jake listened closely he could hear the man human talk.

"We gotta go now! They know that I know!"

"Dave your speaking crazy! What are you talking about?"

"I saw something I shouldn't have seen, there after me! Now we gotta go!"

"Go where Dave your not making any sense! Stop blabbering and tell me what happened!"

"I went to work, there planning an attack, there after me!"

"What are they attacking! You're scaring me Dave please stop!"

"Get max ready to go now!"

"For what?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Jake sat there in silence, listeing to the conversation trying to understand it. "I'm gonna speed it up a couple minutes. " The orb showed both humans again:

"Dave! Dave! Please stop this you're crazy!" The one human said crying.

"It's for the best." The orb stopped shaking meaning the human put Finn down. The girl human left the orbs vision. "I love you max don't forget this is to protect you." The human said as blue gas started to fill around the orb. Then Jake heard a loud noise from inside the orb before the orb stopped showing the memory.

"What just happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. What's even more strange is there a huge gap of empty space between the memory we just saw and the memory of your mom finding Finn. Like a 1000 year gap!"

"Thats how old Ooo is!"

"Yes its very strange."

"Do you know what that noise was at the end?"

"Yeah that was a weapon humans used. It's called a gun."

"I know what a gun is lady, BMOs video games have them all the time I just never seen one in real life."

"Thats because the humans actually did something smart for once, although some might argue dropping the bombs and completely obliterating their race _was_ a smart thing for them to do."

"What was it?"

"Oh sorry I tend to ramble, you had to be linked to your gun to use it."

"Linked?"

"Yes, they put a chip inside of you and an identical chip inside the gun. That was called being linked. The humans could only use guns that they were linked to. They used to have normal guns where anyone could use them but they disposed of them to lower violence. Funny thing is they blew themselves afterwards."

"So why was that smart?"

"Well now there's no guns in the land of Ooo, which could of been a problem especially for someone like Finn, he would practically be a bullet sponge."

"So if that sound was a gun, then who was shot?"

"Well the mother left Finns line of vision so I'm guessing..."

"Finns mom shot his dad..."

"That's my best guess."

"Wow that's some powerful junk...why?"

"Well it's not very clear in Finns perspective, I mean it could of been the people chasing Finns father..." Finn started to twist and turn "Finns about to awake are you gonna tell him the things you saw Jake?"

"No...I couldn't, Finns just a kid. He should be more worried about who he's gonna smooch rather then what happened in the past. I don't wanna put that kind of junk in his head. I know theres going to be a time in Finns life where he's going to want to know more about himself. He just needs to live his life and when the time comes I'll tell him."

"Heh you're a good man Jake."

"I try."

Finn woke up at that moment "Ugh how long have i been out?"

"Long enough." Jake said.

"So what was in my brain? Something mathematical I bet."

The mind reader looked at Jake. "A lot of booty Finn, a lot of booty." Jake said with a big grin.

"Like treasure! That's radical." The mind reader smiled.

"Heh sure dude."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Its pretty vague I know, but everything else was either hard to explain in the story or I didnt want to explain it in the fic. Basically its left up for interpretation. But what I was going for was that Finn was put in a capsule chronogenically frozen for 1000 years to aviod the nuke blast and all the let over radiation afterwards. I kinda borrowed the whole gun thing from Metal Gear Soild since I liked the idea of it.<strong>

**My next story will be more of a marcelinexfinn thing since theres not enough on the site :( I hope the upcoming episode Marcelines closet give us something for us fans of the pairing to feel good about. Oh btw guys have you seen the what was missing preview on youube I got marcelines song on repeat :3**

**Sorry if this was a very long authors endnote but I tend to do that a lot so get used to it :) Please review, it will ... Inspire me!**


End file.
